Bloody Tears Stains
by AccidentallyPunk
Summary: Os sentimentos que eu costumava ter não estão mais lá, e pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo, eu não me importo mais...Um poema, refletindo e comparando meus sentimentos com os de kagomekikyou... Leiam por favor...[oneshot]


**Bloody Tear Stains **

Talvez alguem pude-se trazer a esse mundo alguma esperança. Talvez alguem conciga trazer alguma luz, por que eu simplismente odeio o mundo, no meu coração eu odeio essa noite eterna.  
Parece que o sol se afasta cada vez mais de mim, ele nunca trás a luz que o meu dia nessecita...

Meu amor por você, aqui nessa escuridão, nunca irá me deixar.

Eu vejo esses olhos ambares brilharem na luz, e eu sei exatamente oque eu preciso. Meu maior tesouro, é o amor que eu sinto por você, é meu amor por você que me fez enfraquecer. Aquele sorriso que eu vejo entre a doce brisa, brilhando com tanta intencidão, eu quero um sorriso que seja meu, um sorriso que só seja para mim...  
Então algumas vezes eu o imagino na escuridão... Eu pretendo que você é meu, e eu seguro sua imagem no meu coração, embora eu não conciga explicar o que eu quero dizer...  
Eu não posso dizer o que é mentira e verdade nesse coração...

Meu amor está no meu silencio, mas um sentimento desses não é pretenção... É uma maldição que se apoderou desse corpo maldito...

Embora meus sonhos de amor ainda não me deixarão, a magoa simplismente se tornou em prazer e tormento...

Eu choro silenciosamente por que eu estou com medo... Tremendo tanto por dentro quanto por fora... Minha solidão quer ir embora, e está esperando para que possa...  
O medo de te perder talvez seja desesperante, mas o medo também é só mais uma opção... Então minhas magoas ficão dentro de mim, pena que eu não posso desabafa-las...

Totalmente fora de direção, caindo fundo e mais fundo, até me perder, e ficar longe de meu próprio ser, meu amor me cegou, e por isso estou a morrer... Tanto por dentro quanto por fora...

Talvez eu possa abandonar meus sentimentos, talvez tentar esquece-los será o melhor, mas uma pergunta que não me cala, é, será que eu sou capaz?  
Tranca-los atrás de uma porta, engolir ou jogar no lago a chave... Então, eu não vou mais precisar sentir isso... Mas mesmo assim, eu caio nas trevas do meu coração, eu caio em um buraco negro...  
Não sabendo se ou por que, eu deveria me levantar, estou tão perdida em mim mesma, que acho que não tenho mais alma e nem coração...

Quando eu caia, eu me sentia sendo segurada por seus braços fortes, me sentia sendo puxada para a realidade, você trouxe de volta minhas emoções, e me colocou de volta para a segurança...

Você juntava os pedaços que caião do meu coração e alma, de novo e de novo, só para me concertar... Você era talvez só um amigo, mas talvez para mim, você era bem mais do que isso...  
Talvez, isso seja só uma coincidência... Que você sempre estava lá quando eu precisava, para me dar esperança e direção, para me ajudar a superar o mundo... Talvez, isso era só uma ilusão...?

Para mim você é meu amor e meu anjo da guarda, mandado para me ajudar lá de cima, para me proteger e me olhar, me dando amor...  
Mas talvez tudo, só não passava de algo que eu pretendia ser verdade.

Bem, mesmo que você não me ame de verdade, ou só ame meu outro eu, eu estou feliz que você pelo menos esteja aqui, por que sem você eu choro, e seu eu choro você me trai...  
Sem você eu não poderia viver, sem você eu iria provavelmente morrer, mas mesmo que você não me ame de verdade, obrigada por sempre estar lá quando eu precisava...

O que ele tem, o que eu não tenho em dobro? Eu não congigo segurar uma vela pela beleza de seu sorriso e olhar. E o meu pulso? Talvez sobrestimado por uma milha, submetido...  
Se ele soube-se que eu sou diferente de que todos conhecem... Mas aquele maldito nem me olha mais, me deixou de lado, mas a verdade é que eu já não sei se eu me importo mais...

Eu não toco piano, não canto e nem danço, não, eu não me comparo a ela, mas eu continuo respirando ar... Mas quem se importa? Eu não sou mais importante, sou sobrestimada,  
submetida á passar por coisas horriveis...

Se ele somente pude-se ver...  
O quanto espicial eu posso ser...  
Se pelo menos ele soube-se que eu sou diferente da que todos sabem...

Se eu tocar numa vela em chamas, eu não posso sentir a dor...  
Se você me cortar com uma faca, continua o mesmo...  
Mas eu sei que meu coração esta batendo...  
Mas eu sei que eu estou morta...  
Tente e e diga que isso não é verdade...  
Porque parece que eu ainda tenho lagrimas para deixar cair...

Sou sobrestimada, submetida á passar por coisas horriveis... Mas todo mundo sabe que isso é só um estado temporário. O qual é curado rapidamente quando nos encontramos com nossos fatos..  
Quem se importa? Não sou importante... Sou só sobrestimada, e submetida...

Se ele somente pude-se me ver...  
O quanto espicial eu posso ser...  
Se pelo menos ele soube-se que eu sou diferente da que todos sabem...

Se eu tocar numa vela em chamas, eu não posso sentir a dor...  
Se você me cortar com uma faca, continua o mesmo...  
Mas eu sei que meu coração esta batendo...  
Mas eu sei que eu estou morta...  
Tente e e diga que isso não é verdade...  
Porque parece que eu ainda tenho lagrimas para deixar cair...

Lagrimas de sangue...O castelo do inferno talvez seja aonde eu silenciosamente choro minhas lagrimas de sangue... As lagrimas não vão desaparecer, e nem mesmo vão curar, a trilha de gotas vão ser deixadas para trás, para todo mundo poder ver... Pessoas me perguntão se eu estou bem, e eu digo que eu faço isso todo dia, a tortura de um coração quebrado me percegue em todo lugar que eu vou, mas ninguem sabe...  
Eu pensei que o amor infinito por ele estaria sempre comigo, mas eu tinha que deixa-lo ir, a corda qual nos amarrava juntos, nos deixou livre, eu acho que nós não eramos feitos um para o outro...

**Fim **

Bye... Chris Rocks×


End file.
